Mistress
by Literally Trash99
Summary: Rouge wants to try something new.
1. Rouge Visits

_**Wow has it been a while huh? Well I was going through my messages and it seems like a lot of people are into the RougexTopaz stuff recently. So it kinda made me want to write again soooooo...Here we are!**_

*Knock,Knock*

Topaz mumbled and turned over in bed. She ignored the noise hoping whoever it was would go away. You see Topaz doesn't get many days off and she would like to spend it sleeping.

 **Knock,Knock,Knock** *

"Ugghhh." The knocking got louder and it seemed obvious at this point that the person wasn't going anywhere. Topaz slowly got out of bed and sluggishly left her room. She ran her hand through her hair and went for the door. Topaz took a quick peek through her peephole and held back a smile. She opened the door and in came a wet white haired bat. Topaz had to bite her lip to not laugh at her drenched friend. Rouge glared at her.

"Would it have killed you to open your door faster?!" Topaz burst out laughing at Rouge's outburst as she locked the door back. "You didn't tell me you were coming today! How was I supposed to know who it was?" Topaz said as she sat on the couch. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I was surprised to see your car out there, I thought you and Tanaka would be together today." Rouge said flashing a smile. Topaz glared at her. Rouge knew fully well her and Tanaka broke up, and she knows she was the reason for the spilt too. Topaz didn't like the whole banging her friend behind his back thing. "Yeah I wonder what happened." Topaz said as she turned on the TV and flipped through channels trying to ignore her. Rouge kept on her smile. "Oh well maybe it wasn't meant to be then. Anyway I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" Rouge asked winking at Topaz. "Nope." Topaz said without even looking at Rouge.

"Huh? What do you mean no?" Rouge looked at Topaz mildly annoyed. Topaz kept her eyes on the TV. "Shower sex is too risky. I don't want people finding me naked on the floor from that." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Fine but that's your lost." Rouge said making her way to the bathroom. "Oh yeah such a lost." Topaz called out to her. "Yeah I thought old people tried to do it as much as possible since they don't have much left for them." Rouge said back as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Rouge looked at herself through the mirror and groaned. She looked horrible.

Her eyes had bags underneath them and most of her make up was going down her face from the rain. She sighed and began to take off her gloves and boots. She zipped down her suit and let it join with all the other clothes before turning on the water. After adjusting it and hoping in she sighed happily under the water. She began to lather up the soap and wash her body when a tingling started in her body.

Rouge gasped and rubbed her legs together. She wanted to be touched. Not only touched but she wanted to be fucked. A good mind blowing, rough fuck. She wanted to be teased and her ass smacked. This isn't the first time Rouge thought about her fantasies but was a bit hesitant to ask for this. Topaz didn't seem like she had rough sex much, and if she did it doesn't seem like she would like it. But the thought of Topaz being rough sent shivers down her spine. Rouge held onto her breast with one hand and began teasing her clit with the other.

 _Do you like it when I tease you?" Topaz whispered in Rouge's ear as she ghosted her fingers over Rouge's clit. Rouge groaned in response and tried bucking her hips into Topaz's hand. Topaz quickly took back her hand and ran her fingers down Rouge's legs. "No you aren't allowed to do that. If you want it so bad then maybe you should take care of it yourself. Oh wait. Your hands can't reach huh?" Topaz traced a hand around the handcuffs keeping Rouge in place. "Topaz please." Rouge whimpered frustrated that Topaz removed her hand._ _Topaz smiled and kissed Rouge's forehead. "Please what? You have to be specific." Topaz slowly grazed her fingers back down Rouge's body and stopped at Rouge's core. "Please stop teasing." Rouge said biting her lip as she watched her friend have her hand so close._ _Topaz let a finger inside Rouge's lips and gently rubbed the gasped and took in a deep breath trying not to buck her hips agian. If she does Topaz might tease her more. Topaz brought her lips near the bat's ear. "See now this is what good girls get. Just don't be bad and I'll do everything you want." Topaz bit Rouge's ear making her hiss and moan. Topaz put a finger inside Rouge and pumped it inside her. Rouge'sbreath was getting heavier, she pulled at the handcuffs but of course they didn't budge. " Do you want more?" Tooaz asked watching Rouge struggle. "Yess pl-please." Topaz immediately then put in another finger and pumped them inside her. "You are so wet. You like being my little whore slave." Rouge was moaning and bucking her hips into Topaz's hand. She wanted her release so badly. Just a few more good pumps should-_

"Hey Rouge hurry up! You're gonna waste all my hot water!" Rouge opened her eyes and was back in reality. She groaned frustrated to be interrupted from such a good daydream. Rouge turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She came out to see Topaz laying on the couch watching TV. Rouge smiled and opened her wings to glide on top and straddle Topaz. Topaz's eyes got wide for a second then she ignored Rouge and went bavk to the TV. Rouge smirked at her and rolled her hips into Topaz. "Aww babe are you trying to ignore me?" Topaz continued to stare at the TV. "Well what do you want? Me to pay attention to you? I want to watch TV. You do look a lot cuter wwithoit your makeup by the way. Maybe should do more of that." Rouge glared at Topaz and grinded more into her. Topaz's breathing messed up and she was blushing a bit but continued to stare at the TV. Rouge bent down and began giving Topaz's neck small kisses and bites. Topaz moved her neck more to let Rouge have better access and started taking deep breaths.

Rouge went up Topaz's shirt and played with her breast. "Hm. Not having a bra is pretty naughty Topaz." Rouge said smiling into her neck. Topaz's face was getting redder. "I was in bed before you came." Topaz now put down the remote and put her hands on Rouge's hips. Rouge smirked and kissed Topaz putting her tongue past her lips. Topaz was grinding her hips unto Rouge's, the only thing separating them was Topaz's pajama shorts. Rouge broke the kiss. "I want you so bad." "Yeah I heard." Rouge sat up and looked at Topaz dumbfounded. "You heard me in the bathroom?" Topaz smirked while looking up at Rouge. "I didn't hear much but I heard you moaning my name and wanting me to tease you." Topaz sat up and bit Rouge's neck. "I am not really against the idea of you being held down while I do what I want." Rouge sighed and leaned her head back letting Topaz bite and lick at her neck. "If you heard how come you were trying to ignore me?" Topaz smiled and ran her hands down to Rouge's ass. "Oh I just wanted to watch my show." Rouge laughed and playfully punched Topaz's arm. "So you really wouldn't mind trying it?" Topaz shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. You seem like you really want to so why not?" Rouge grinned and hoped down off Topaz and pulled Topaz's hand towards the bedroom.

"Then come on. Tie me to the bed." Topaz smiled at Rouge's energy and follwed her to the bed.


	2. Mistress

"Are you comfortable? I don't want it to be too tight." "That's good. You know I'm strong. I'll be fine with this"

Rouge's wrist were tied over her head to the headboard of Topaz's bed. Topaz looked down at Rouge confused. "What's the matter?" Rouge tilted her head. "I have no idea how to start this. I've never did this before." Rouge giggled. "Just do whatever you want to me _mistress~_ " A bolt of excitement went down Topaz's spine as she blushed. "I love seeing you blush." Rouge giggled more. Topaz glared at Rouge then went into her drawer for something. "Oh? Are you gonna bring out the toys already?" Rouge asked lifting up her head to watch her. "No. I'm gonna do something a little more fun for me." Topaz took out a sleep mask.

Rouge laughed at Topaz. "You're gonna blindfold me? You forget I can just hear every move you make?" Topaz walked over to the tied up bat. "True , but you can't see what I grab though." And with that she quickly put the blindfold over Rouge's eyes. Rouge's ears began to twitch and move, keeping a good idea of where Topaz was. "Do you think we should make a safe word?" Topaz asked while running her fingers over Rouge's stomach. Rouge thought to herself for a moment. "Oh! How about Sapphire?" Rouge had an a huge grin. "You are obsessive. You know that?" Topaz said as she rolled her eyes. Topaz then crawled onto the bed and spread Rouge's legs. "You ready?" Topaz asked nervously. "You know you are supposed to just do whatever you want right? You don't always need my-" Topaz opened Rouge's lips and took a long lick. "PERMISSION!" Rouge squeaked.

Topaz smiled to herself and continued her movements. She took painfully long licks inside Rouge. She didn't lick her clit though, If anything she avoided it purposely. Rouge bucked her hips while she let out a small groan. Topaz began to pump one finger into Rouge while teasing her tongue near Rouge's clit. Rouge's breathing was now getting shallow. Topaz added another finger inside Rouge and pumped harder inside her. She then stopped her tongue and bit right on Rouge's clit. "AH! Ohhh fuck." Rouge bucked her hips into Topaz and began to pull at her restraints. Topaz continued to nibble on her clit as she added another finger inside Rouge. Topaz pumped inside Rouge as hard and as fast as such could, making the bat moan her name. "Topaz...Ughhh...close.. .close..please...a...little..bit..more." Rouge wrapped her legs around Topaz's head as she moaned. Rouge just needed a little more. Just a bit more.

Topaz stopped and pulled her fingers away. Rouge bit her lip and groaned in frustration. "No. Why? I was so close." Topaz licked her mouth and fingers clean. "Exactly. I can do whatever I want to you, and I don't want you cumming yet. Also call me Mistress from now on. It's starting to grow on me." Rouge was stunned by Topaz's sudden authority, but did what she was told. "Yes Mistress."

Topaz smiled. "See that's better." Topaz got up off the bed and Rouge's ears twitched. "What are you gonna get?" Topaz ignored her and went to the head of the bed where Rouge's wrist were. Rouge was nervous. Even though she can tell where Topaz is, it's still unsettling not knowing what her plan and what she is grabbing is. Topaz opened a drawer and whatever she took out jingled a bit. It had to be metal or something. Topaz untied Rouge's wrist and out handcuffs on her wrist. Rouge could feel herself getting more excited from the handcuffs.

"So you just had handcuffs lying around?" Rouge asked as she was sat up and had her wrist bound behind her. Topaz laughed. "Don't you remember? You bought these as a joke. I just never felt like getting rid of them." "Hmm. So you really are open to thi- Ugh!" Topaz roughly pulled Rouge off the bed and onto her knees. Topaz undid her pants and took off her panties. She held Rouge gently by the hair scared to hurt her. "Now, I want you to do something for me." Topaz opened her legs and brought Rouge's face closer to her. Rouge must've known what's about to happen cause she bit her lip and seemed obviously aroused. "I'll do anything for you Mistress~" Rouge said purposely making it sound sultry. Though Rouge couldn't see, she definitely knew Topaz was blushing. And she was absolutely right. "Then you should have no problem with pleasing me." Topaz said through a heated face.

Rouge leaned forward and began to lick Topaz's core. Topaz ran her hand through Rouge's hair as she rolled her hips into Rouge's mouth. Rouge paid extra attention to Topaz's clit as she rubbed her thighs together. It felt like a waterfall between Rouge's legs. The way Topaz was being so controlling, the hair pulling, the denied orgasm! Everything was so exciting and hot!

Topaz bit her lip and let out a small moan. "Right there Rouge. Just a bit more." Topaz's chest was rising and falling and her head has fallen back. Rouge licked faster and circled her clit. Topaz pulled Rouge's hair and moved her more towards her core. Rouge moaned at her hair being pulled and bit Topaz's clit. "AH! YES ROUGE FUCK!" Topaz rolled her hips one more time into Rouge's mouth and finished. Rouge lapped up all of Topaz's juices and smiled. "Was that good enough Mistress?" Rouge said licking her lips. "Amazing." Topaz said still seeing stars from her high.

Topaz picked up Rouge and put her on the bed. She then went to her drawers and looked for something. Rouge heard the shuffling and tilted her head. "Mistress?What are you grabbing?" Topaz smiled to herself and grabbed what she was looking for. "Don't worry about it." Topaz came back to the bed and got on top of Rouge. Topaz kissed Rouge deeply and opened her legs. Rouge squeaked when she felt something poke her. "So that's what you were grabbing." Topaz bit Rouge's neck hard. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak Rouge." Rouge gasped and moaned.

Topaz rubbed the strap-on against Rouge's lips, lubing it up with her juices. "Ready?" Topaz whispered in Rouge's ear. "Rouge bit her lip. "Yes Mistress." Topaz flipped them over having Rouge on top. "Ride me." Topaz said holding Rouge's hips in place. A thrill of excitement went down Rouge's spine. She lifted her hips while Topaz put the end of the strap-on at Rouge's entrance. Rouge slowly lowered herself, taking in the strap-on. She let out a low moan as her walls were stretched. "Come on. I know you can take it all." Topaz said then pushing Rouge's hips down fully on the fake cock. "AHHH!" Topaz let go of Rouge's hips and cupped her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just acting dominant like you wanted." Rouge smiled. "Haaa I feel fine. I didn't say Sapphire did I?" Topaz let out a breath of relief. "Okay. Want me to continue?" Rouge nodded. "Please fuck me Mistress."

Topaz bit her lip and put her hands on Rouge's hips. She pumped herself into Rouge roughly. "Mmm yesss." Topaz grabbed one of Rouge's breast and sucked on her nipple. Rouge bounced on Topaz as she moaned. "More. Please Mistress! I want more!" Topaz pumped up her hips into Rouge and slapped her ass. ""Ah please! Hit me more!" Rouge now was in pure bliss. "Ah!" Topaz bit Rouge's nipple and one hand snuck down and played with Rouge's clit. "Moan for me more Rouge." Topaz said as she humped. "UGH yes. yess sso close!" Rouge had her tongue out and was rolling her hips franticly. "Wow you are close huh?" Topaz asked then slapped her ass again. "Uh huh." Rouge nodded as she bounced.

"Beg for me to cum." Topaz bit Rouge's breast leaving marks on her. "P-please Mistress let m-me cum. I'm so CLOSE!" Rouge begged as she went up and down. "Good girl." Topaz licked Rouge's chest and pumped into her hard and fast. Rouge's mind was becoming fuzzy, she was so close. "MMM FUCK YESS MISTRESS! FUCK ME MORE!" Rouge moaned loud and tried to get out of her handcuffs. Topaz held Rouge's hips and fucked her with all the strength she had. "FUCK ME TOPAZ! OH GOD I LOVE YOU!" Rouge came undone and laid on Topaz's chest. Topaz was watching Rouge with wide eyes.

Topaz undid the cuffs on Rouge and took off her blindfold. Rouge sighed and curled up in the bed, tired from the night's activities. Topaz stroked Rouge's head. Her heart was beating fast from Rouge's confession. Topaz sighed and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself and Rouge. They can just talk about this tomorrow morning.


End file.
